Not So Little
by Wildcat227
Summary: The digimon return from the digiworld, only to find out ten years have past. Impmon and Lopmon are about to find out just how much their sweet little tamers have changed in that time, and not just that. The power of the Deva's seems to have been cut off, and so has contact with the Sovrins. What happened? LopmonXImpmon, Swearing
1. Chapter 1

Ten years. That is how long the digimon had been stuck in the digital world. Impmon knew because he had counted every one. He would never say it, but he missed Mako and Ai. He often wandered off from the rest of the digimon, simply to be alone with his thoughts. One day he found something. Something he had been looking for since a long time ago. A portal.

"Hey, Guys!" He shouted, running back into camp as fast as he could. "A port, I found a port!"

He ran into Lopmon, and they both rolled down the hill before stopping at Renamon's feet.

"What is going on?" the fox digimon asked.

"A port!" Impmon blurted.

Renamon gathered the rest of the digimon. Calumon couldn't hide his excitement.

"We are going to see Jeri!" The little thing called, or more like yelled at the top of his lungs.

The portal was a round hole it a tree. Snowflakes drifted through. One landed on Calumon's nose, causing him to laugh. As soon as they stepped through, Impmon knew where they were.

"My house!" Guilmon shouted.

"It's cold!" Terriermon complained, pulling his ears around himself.

"It's snowing." Renamon pointed out.

Impmon looked out into the storm. He knew how to get to Mako and Ai's house from here. He slipped out as the others talked. The walk was long, and the snow was up to his waist. He scaled a tree as soon as he could, shaking off the snow. He began his journey, jumping from snow covered tree to snow covered tree. About ten minutes later, he could see the house. He came to the window of their room, praying it was open. It was, but the room was different. The all were blue instead of tan, and there was only one bed. The wood floor was covered with a black rug, and no toys covered the floor like before. There were some model cars on the selves, but other than that there was no sign of kids at all. He slipped in, not wanting to be in the cold.

"Mako?" He asked quietly. "Ai?"

He slipped out the bedroom door, and into the hall. Suddenly he heard a door slam, and shouting. A brown haired girl of thirteen or fourteen, dressed to be outside, rushed past him and into the office, yelling to someone behind her.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know! Only you would say something like that! "

The door slammed behind her. Impmon ducked back into the bedroom just as a boy around the same age came up after her. His hair was brown as well, and he was also dressed in a thick coat. He banged on her door, yelling back at her.

"Well, it is true! You have to stop denying it! You're acting like a kid! "

"I am a kid!" Came a muffled girl's voice.

"I mean a little kid! Face the facts! "The boy yelled back.

"If you believe that, then why leave your window open in dead winter?"

"I … its habit!"

"Go away, Mako! I don't want to see your fucking face! "

Mako? That kid looked nothing like Mako. Then again, they had been gone a long time …

"Mako?" Impmon asked, stepping out from behind the door.

The kid turned around, and gasped. He knocked on the door behind him, calling to the girl inside.

"Ai! Come out here! "

"No! You're a fucking idiot if you think …! "

"Ai! I was wrong! He is standing right here! "

The door flew open, slamming into Mako. The girl started to cry as soon as she laid eyes on Impmon. She grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. She had taken her coat off, and wore a T-shirt and jeans. The shirt said something, but Impmon couldn't read it even if his face wasn't smashed into it. She was Ai alright; he would always remember that smell. He hugged her back for a brief moment before fighting to get away.

"Hey, buddy!" Mako said, kneeling beside his sister.

Impmon smiled. He had found them, and he couldn't be happier. Ai was still crying, but she smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay everyone! I will be updateing when we reach ten reveiws, though it may take a little bit because I'll need my beta to look at it first. enjoy chapter Two!

Lopmon shivered, pressing closer to Terriermon for warmth. Why was winter so cold in the human world? The two of them walked on the clear sidewalk to avoid the snow, but the wind cut through them like a knife. A car drove by, spraying Lopmon with dirty slush as Terriermon ducked behind her. They wondered for hours, trying to find Henry and Suzie. They were lost, Lopmon was sure of it.

" What are you doing wandering around in the snow? " came a voice from behind them.

Terriermon jumped and tripped, landing in a snowbank.

" Oh my, did I scare you? I'm sorry. "

The speaker was a human woman. Her hair was long and purple, and her eyes were a pinkish-brown color. She wore jeans and brown winter coat and scarf. She bent down and fished Terriermon out of the snow, using her scarf to wipe the snow off his face. Lopmon didn't know why, but it seemed like she had met this person before.

The woman smiled before saying; " How about you come to my house, guys. I'm sure Henry and Suzie will want to see you two again, and you shouldn't be out in the cold. "

" Wait! How do you know Henry?! And why aren't you freaking out?! " Terriermon asked, completely confused.

" Well I hope I would know Henry, I am his sister after all, and I'm not freaking out because I've met you before. Lopmon, right? " She said, pointing at Lopmon for the last part.

" Wait! Your … Suzie? " Terriermon asked.

She laughed. " No. I'm her sister, Jaarin. "

Terriermon just stared at her like she was from another world, which she kind of was. Jaarin? Lopmon recalled Suzie talking about her, and how cool she was. Also another one …

" Jaarin … you have a broth named Rinchei, right. "

" Yup, great memory. "

Terriermon pulled Lopmon aside and whispered to her. " Should we trust her? "

" I do, I think she is telling the truth. " Lopmon responded.

He nodded at her before turning to Jaarin. " Fine. "

Jaarin's apartment was small but warm, with a tiny kitchen and a hidden bed. Lopmon and Terriermon sat on the counter as she started some instant noodles. As the rabbit Digimon ate, Jaarin called Henry.

" Yes, it is. Oh, just Digimon stuff. Yes, bring Suzie. No. Bye. " She hung up and turned to the Digimon. " They're on their way. "

About ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Jaarin opened it and waved in a man and a teenage girl. The man looked about twenty, and the girl around fifteen. The two took off their coats and hung them up before the girl saw the Digimon. She put a hand over her mouth, hiding a gasp.

" Okay, Jaarin, " The man said, clearly annoyed. " What was so important that you … " His voice trailed off when he saw the Digimon.

There was a long silence before Jaarin shouted, " Surprise! "


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! So, I'll try to write longer chapters, but I can't promise anything. As you can see, do to the fact that Digimon is dying I didn't get ten reviews before this chapter was done. /cry ;-; Anyway, hope you like it. This chapter introduces a little bit of LopXImp, so enjoy!

Impmon woke up, stretching and looking around. He was on the couch in Mako and Ai's living room, do to the fact that they now had separate rooms. He began to head up the stairs to wake them up for school, only to nearly get stepped on by Ai.

"Excuse me." She said offhandedly as she walked passed, banging on Mako's door on her way down the stairs.

She was wearing a black skirt and white T-shirt, as well as long stockings. After a moment, Mako came out of his room trying to tie a tie as he followed after his sister. He wore black pants and a white dress shirt. Impmon followed them into the kitchen, where they were eating breakfast. Mako gave him a small wave, and Ai pointed to the third bowl of cereal without a word.

Ten years ago, Impmon would have loved to have a quiet breakfast. The twins were always so loud, he had felt like his head would explode at times. Now? It seemed wrong for it to be so quiet. So Impmon decided to do something he never had before, start a conversation with the twins.

"So … anything interesting happen lately?" He asked, thinking they'd say something about some new game they came up with or a new friend they made.

"Well, my friend Shelby finally got with Mako's friend Micheal," Ai replied simply, not looking up from her food.

Impmon just stared at her, causing her to look up and give him an odd look.

"What?" She asked.

"Um … anything else?" The little demon asked.

Mako sighed. "History test today. Can't wait."

Was that sarcasm? Impmon was the sarcastic one, not Mako.

"You coming or wandering off to do your own thing?" Ai asked, taking her empty bowl to the sink.

Mako sighed. "He's wandering off. He always does."

Ai glared at her brother. "Thank you, Impmon."

"What? If I were him, I'd do the same thing." Mako said, handing his sister his bowl and grabbing his bag. "I wish I could wander off, I don't want to take a history test today. Or any day, for that matter."

"You're such a baby, Mako," Ai said as she followed her brother out the door.

Their voices faded as they walked out the door, leaving a confused Impmon in the kitchen. Impmon huffed. Great. You disappear for awhile and suddenly you have two teenagers to deal with instead of two toddlers. At least toddlers are cute.

Impmon sighed, slipping out of Mako's open bedroom window. Maybe the others were having better luck with their tamers.

Lopmon's morning couldn't have been much worse. She was woken up at six in the morning by Suzie's alarm, and the girl practically ignored her all through breakfast due to the fact that she was doing last minute homework and had earbuds in. She then refused to let Lopmon come to school with her because, 'It's long and boring, you would die of boredom by lunch.' Though she didn't say it, this irritated the rabbit Digimon to no end. Normal when she was irritated, she would talk to Renamon or Terriermon. Unfortunately, neither lived here. Henry had apparently moved out a year ago, and Renamon was with Rika. So she decided to go for a walk.

It was still snowy, but not nearly so cold now that the sun was up. She walked along, avoiding the gazes of the few pedestrians that dare come out in the snow.

She smelled him before she saw him. Impmon was sitting in the tree above her, nibbling on a doughnut. He glanced at her, grunting a greeting before going back to his snack.

"Mind if I join you?" Lopmon asked after a moment of silence.

"Why do ya want to? I'm not doing anything." Impmon said, taking another bite of his doughnut.

She sighs. "I know, but I can't find anybody else and I'd rather not sit by myself somewhere."

He sighed. "Fine, but you better not bug me about anything."

Lopmon climbed up into the tree next to him, folding her hands in her lap. To be honest, Lopmon wasn't sure what to think of Impmon. She knew little bits of his past from the others, plus there was what she had seen herself, and he was almost always cold to everyone. Yet, sometimes there was a moment where he was almost … kind. She recalled one of those times when they were still in the digiworld.

Terriermon had been having a bad day, and generally being a jerk to everyone. Lopmon had approached him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Terriermon?" She had asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked back, shrugging her hand off.

"Are you okay?"

He turned suddenly, knocking her back. "No! I'm not! You may not care, but I want to go home!"

Tears stung her eyes. She did care, she was just trying to be strong for the others. She was about to shout back, or turn and run when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Impmon looked at Terriermon, his green eyes narrowed and his mouth set into a frown.

"We all want to go home, Terriermon." He said. "Yelling at Lopmon isn't gonna get us there any faster." He was shaking slightly, and his claws dug into his palm. "So how about you stop being a jerk and start helping us find a port!"

Terriermon grumbled and walked off to join the others.

"Impmon," Lopmon started "Thank-"

"Don't." He snapped. His face softened. "I didn't like his attitude towards you is all, it was nothing."

He had then walked off, leaving Lopmon alone with her thoughts.

Lopmon snapped out of her trace when the tree she was in exploded.

Both her and Impmon found themselves in the air, and heat seared the ear she had held up the shield her face. She hit the ground, landing on her feet. Being a Deva, she was used to randomly being sent flying into the air. Poor Impmon didn't land so gracefully, he ended up on his face. Lopmon took a protective stance in front of him as he climbed to his feet, staring the attackers in the eyes.

Looking back at her was a Madleomon and a Togemon.

The Madleomon won't be too much of a problem, Lopmon thought, It's stupid, favoring smashing things to thinking. Togemon though, that's a different story.

Impmon growled, a fire starting at the end of his finger. "Who do ya think ya are, huh?"

Togemon laughed. "Stay out of this, we're only after her."

It pointed to Lopmon, and Impmon growled.

Lopmon held out an arm to keep him from charging. "I've got them. A couple Champions are no match for a Deva!"

She closed her eyes, concentrating on digivolving. Only … nothing happened.

Impmon looked at her. "Ya gonna do anything, or do Devas just sit there?"

Togemon laughed. "She can't. The Devas are powerless now!"

Impmon growled. "Looks like I'm helping after all."

The glow of him digivolving started but ended just as quickly, doing nothing.

He blinked in shock. "I .. I don't get it. Why didn't it work?"

The two rookies looked at the two champions. Both unable to digivolve, but they refused to back down.

A/N: Okay! What did y'all think? Good? Bad? R&R!


End file.
